fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Sōjirō
Izumi Sōjirō (和泉宗次郎, Sōjirō Izumi) is a second-year student who is currently studying in the Ito Academy, lead by the Head-Mistress Tsunade Mai. Before coming to the academy, Izumi lead a dark life, often having to deal with deep dark issues that people couldn't speak about in the open. Eventually her life took a turn for the worst when she feel into debt with one of the seediest sharks in the underworld, however, thanks to the assistance of a stranger named Udon, she was saved and her debts were wiped away clean. Realizing that the girl was in need of guidance, he offered her a full scholarship to Ito Academy in order to better herself and stray away from the path she was on. Appearance Personality During her dark days, Izumi was known for her extreme ruthlessness and ferocity when it came to any job she was given. In her mind, domination and fear were the best solutions to any task at hand. She even showed such cruelness to her own employer's, making sure they knew that Izumi's word was law and that they better pay her for everything she did. Eventually her ways caught up with her and she was forced to experience that she gave others. After being rescued by Udon and shown mercy, Izumi later realized that cruel way's were worthless and that calm ways towards things were much better. Dumping her former attitude, Izumi became a calm and kind person when she entered the Academy, always wanting to make sure everyone was treated fairly, and even stepping in when other's weren't. History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Magical Energy - Despite not having proper training in magic, Izumi has been seen to have an incredible amount of magic in her body, though some of her magic is still in reserves which she hasn't broken yet. Her magical abilities makes her one of the few powerful mages in Ito Academy, though after meeting with Udon and Tsunade, her magic was brought back under control making her able to control it with ease. Immense Speed: :Enhanced Reflexes - In her former line of work, Izumi was known to react quickly when she needed to, but was often taken down due to overconfidence in her ability. After one year in Ito Academy, Udon was able to teach her how to rely on more than just her reflexes in battle, including how to use more of her body to anticipate her opponent's next move before they even make it. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Expert - Originally only relying on her quick reflexes and speed, Izumi didn't have much to work with if she ever got caught in a situation where she was forced to fight against people. She worked well with her feet, but couldn't throw a punch to save her life, which often costed her some of the jobs that she had to do. After joining the academy, Udon taught her how to fight in her own style that involved her using her flexability and her speed. She was seen to even be able to go toe-to-toe with Udon, but still shows much work that is needed. Magical Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): is a Caster Magic that allows the user to take control of anything related to the element of Earth. Ferrum Eques (ぺいらむ えくえす, Pe-ramu Ekuesu): is a Caster Magic that allows the user morph their body into a metal-like substance harder than steel Izumi, and has mastered since joining the academy appears to have a tight metal-like suit that protects her entire body, and surprisingly doesn't slow her down. While using the magic she can easily fend off against a mages using bladed weapons , and cause blades to even break with a single movement, as seen during her brief fight with Kaito Miyamoto. Though this magic does offer great defense, it is not absolute as it weakens every time it is hit, and over time it will begin to shatter, it only weakens gradually. Because she can utilize this magic, she also has great mastery over Earth Magic. Category:Ito Academy Category:Female Category:Articles in process Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Earth Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Character